One's ability to use perceptual information about another individual's actions to guide and inform movements is essential for successful interactions with the environment, and thus, for survival. Several theories have been proposed to explain how action and perception inform one another, but these theories are incomplete and leave many questions unanswered. The overarching goal of the proposed research is to refine the extant theories through examination of the constituent roles of language, functional experience, and perceptual experience in perceptual motor learning, using knot-tying as a model. Through Aim #1, a specific role for linguistic and functional experience in perceptual motor learning is sought through experiments using functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) and transcranial magnetic stimulation (TMS). In Aim #2, the neural underpinnings of action embodiment are investigated through use of behavioral training and testing, fMRI, and TMS. Findings from these experiments will facilitate the construction of more detailed and accurate models of action perception and production. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]